Denial, by a Straight Boy
by HanariaBlack
Summary: -D/H- Harry tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa benar saat bersama Draco? Kecuali gombalnya. Salahkan Draco yang menggoyahkan orientasinya. M for Draco's suggestive mouth. AU. Celebrating FID, #2 project. :  RnR, da?


**Title: **Denial, by a Straight Boy

**Fandom:** Harry Potter (Indonesia)

**Rate:** M (**no** Lemon, just Draco's **=_=)**

**Genre: **Humour, Romance

**Word Count: **5,364

**Pairings: **DMHP/Drarry. Slight: SBRL

**Warning:** Slash/Shonen-Ai, OOC for good, dan gombalisme oleh Draco! **(x_xa)**

**Setting:** AU

**Kaze's Notes: **Welcome! Kaze disini~ Drarry lagi. **XD** temanya cukup pasaran.. tapi Kaze berusaha supaya beda ma yang lain. Hate slash? Stay away, please. **Happy Reading and Enjoy! For FID: Long last, Slash! I'm proud being a Fujoshi. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary::<strong>

Harry tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Tapi, kenapa semuanya terasa benar saat bersama Draco? Kecuali gombalnya. Salahkan Draco yang menggoyahkan orientasinya. M for Draco's suggestive mouth. AU. Drarry. Celebrating FID, #2 project. :) RnR, da?

**.**

**:::**

**=o-:-o-:-o=**

**Harry Potter** J.K. Rowling

**Denial, by a**** Straight Boy** Kaze (kumonnetskazette)

**** ****Happy Fujoshi Independence Day ****

**=o-:-o-:-o=**

**:::**

**.**

Keluarga Malfoy akan datang ke rumahnya, lima menit lagi.

Harry James Potter, sembilan-belas tahun, membatu di tempat setelah ibunya mengumumkan itu.

Ia baru mandi! Ia masih bersih! Ia _tidak_ sedang kotor!

Apa? **Bukan** menstruasi maksudnya, bodoh!

Harry berlari ke kamarnya, masuk dengan hampir terpeleset keset di depan pintunya, lalu mengunci kamarnya sampai kuncinya hampir patah. Harry mengambil kacamata dan tongkatnya, lalu mulai berpikir.

Apa yang bisa membuat Malfoy tidak menyukainya? Apa yang membuat Malfoy agar tidak perlu mencintainya? Apa saja yang membuat Malfoy 'ilfeel' padanya?

Berpikir.. berpikir.. berpi—OH! Harry tahu!

Tertawa sebentar lalu normal lagi, Harry mengayun tongkatnya, lalu ia menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri. Meja belajarnya terbelah jadi dua, lampu yang menggantung di atas pecah jatuh ke lantai, kasurnya bagai dicakar-cakar Werewolf yang mengamuk, buku-bukunya berterbangan dan memenuhi lantai kamarnya dengan sobekan-sobekan buku. Sapu Firebolt-nya jadi serpihan kayu, figura hancur, dan piala, vas bunga, juga kaca, jadi bagian kecil-kecil tajam yang berkilau di seluruh sudut kamar.

Harry memandang kamarnya dengan puas. Kamar yang rapih sudah mirip medan perang, dan Harry melirik ke bawah; buku Quidditch faforitnya—

Pintu terbuka. Seluruh darah dari kepala Harry merosot turun, meninggalkan pipi yang memucat.

"Harry?" kepala merah muncul, dan wajah ibunya, Lily Potter, muncul. "Aku mendengar bunyi ker..." suara wanita itu mengecil, mata hijaunya yang identik dengan anaknya melebar, lalu wanita itu memandang Harry murka setelah meneliti setengah isi kamar anak semata wayangnya. "Harry—James—Potter," ibunya menarik nafas, "_**Apa**_—yang-kau-lakukan—pada—kamarmu—sendiri?"

Harry meneguk ludah, lalu tersenyum sok polos sebisanya—dengan wajah pucat. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang merosot, lalu berkata, sambil melempar tongkatnya ke bawah saat ibunya meneliti, "S-sedikit eksperimen ilmiah, Mum. S-Sirius mengajariku mantra baru—"

"Sirius?" mata Lily menyipit. Ia memandang sekeliling kamar Harry—Harry berusaha menutupinya dengan tubuhnya sendiri—lalu kembali ke Harry. "Lebih baik kau pertanggungjawabkan perlakuan ini, Harry, atau Mum terpaksa memberhentikan kuliahmu di Oxford, dan kau kembali mengulang di Hogwarts."

Harry mengangguk kaku. Biar sudah sering ibunya mengancam begitu, kalimat 'mengulang di Hogwarts' serasa garis kematian yang membatasi sikapnya.

"Cepat bereskan kekacauan ini," perintah ibunya, lebih lembut. "Keluarga Malfoy sudah di bawah. Draco disana. Kau juga, ganti baju, oke?" Lily melebarkan daun pintu dengan tenaga raksasa tanpa sihir—karena di belakang pintu, di samping Harry, ada lemarinya yang terguling. Lily memeluknya, dan mencium keningnya. Harry yakin ia melihat kilat menyeramkan ala ibunya yang mengamuk saat wanita itu tersenyum. "Kami menunggumu di bawah."

Harry mengangguk lemah. Ia membalas senyuman ibunya, yang cantik dengan gaun merah gelapnya yang membuat rambut panjangnya makin mencolok. Lily meninggalkannya, lalu Harry masuk kembali ke kamar, setengah membanting pintunya yang langsung mau rubuh.

"T-tidak perlu ganti baju, benar?" Harry bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan gugup. Tapi, kalau ia tidak ganti baju seperti kata ibunya, besar kemungkinan nanti ia akan langsung dipanggang di atas bara api sepulang keluarga Malfoy—ibunya pasti tahu dia tidak ganti baju. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya supaya—apa namanya tadi?—Draco, jijik padanya?

Sebentar. Mungkin.. err.. ia bisa ganti baju, mengajak Malfoy keliling Manor, sambil menunjukkan keburukannya... dan Mum takkan tahu apa saja yang kulakukan sampai Malfoy najis kepadanya.

Er. Harry tidak bodoh juga.

"Oke," Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri, menggigiti bibirnya sambil merencanakan hal-hal gila yang menjijikkan. "Tinggal ganti baju.. turun.. ajak pergi Malfoy."

Matanya melirik tongkat _holly_-nya yang tergeletak di lantai penuh beling, lalu ide hinggap di kepalanya.

"Mungkin," Harry menegaskan kepada dirinya sendiri. "S-sedikit berbohong tidak akan salah."

Yang penting, anak bernama aneh Malfoy itu menolak perjodohan antar Malfoy-Potter, dan ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan wanita baik hati yang rajin menabung dan memberi sedekah pada fakir miskin.

Bukan Malfoy yang terkenal sombong dan besar kepala. _Sorry_, ya, Harry-pun tak pernah tahu kenapa orangtuanya sangat akrab dengan keluarga Malfoy.

**::****:**

"Harry," ibunya tersenyum menyambut, mengecup kening Harry ketika anaknya sudah dekat dengan dirinya. Mata hijau itu memandanginya, dan wanita itu nyengir rahasia. "Pakaian yang bagus."

Harry mengangguk, tersenyum sok malu-malu. "Trims Mum. Remus."

"Pilihan yang bagus," puji Lily. "Nah, ayo, berkenalan dengan keluarga Malfoy," kata Lily, memutar tubuhnya anggun—membuat gaun merahnya bergoyang—sambil mendorong sedikit Harry untuk maju. "Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, perkenalkan, pewaris satu-satunya keluarga Potter, Harry James."

Mr dan Mrs Malfoy, yang keduanya pirang, tersenyum anggun (untuk Mr Malfoy, ia hanya mengangguk), bangkit berdiri untuk menyambut Harry. "Anak yang kelihatan sangat pintar, Lily," kata Mrs Malfoy lembut. "Selamat siang, Harry. Aku Narcissa, dan ini suamiku, Lucius," jelaslah. Lucius Malfoy terlihat sangat tua. Pantas dia ayah. "Dan ini anak kami, Draco Lucius."

Draco Lucius, pemuda kelebihan jangkung yang sangat mirip sekali dengan Mr Malfoy, berdiri. Wajahnya runcing, dan Draco memberi Harry senyuman bermakna. Draco menunduk dengan kemeja hitamnya, lalu meraih tangan Harry, memberi kecupan di punggung tangannya.

Harry menahan keinginan untuk memutar bola matanya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Harry James Potter." suaranya dalam dan.. mata yang indah.

Harry tersenyum setengah hati. Walau Draco sangat tampan, ia akan terus menjadi pria yang akan menikahi wanita! Heh. Jangan menggoyahkan kepercayan Harry, oke? Harry terlalu keras kepala.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Draco." kata Harry pelan, sambil menarik tangannya...

...dan gagal.

Harry memberi tatapan heran pada Draco yang menyeringai tipis.

"Oh, Lily," kata Narcissa, sudah duduk kembali bersama Lily di seberang meja tamu. "Aku tidak melihat James. Kemana dia?"

"James ada urusan sebentar, jadi agak telat," jawab Lily. Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya sedikit. "Earl Gray, Cissa?"

"Dengan senang hati," jawab Narcissa, dan Lily memesannya pada Peri-rumah. Mata birunya kemudian menatap Draco yang masih berdiri dan memegangi tangan Harry—yang mulai risih. "Draco, apa kau ingin mengajaknya mengobrol? Kalian baru mengenal, bukan?"

Draco mendahului Harry menjawab. "Tentu," matanya berpindah ke mata Harry. "Harry, tentunya, kau mau mengajak calon suamimu berkeliling Manor keluarga Potter ini?"

Harry gatal ingin mengumpat, dan ia gatal ingin melepas pegangan Malfoy di tangannya. Sekali lagi, senyuman palsu yang sudah tingkat dewa dilatih Sirius, mengembang di bibir Harry. "Akan kuajak kau berkeliling."

"Jawaban yang memuaskan," kata Draco, berjalan mendekati Harry untuk merangkul bahu pemuda yang lebih mungil, dan pamit pada ibunya. "Kami akan kembali beberapa waktu nanti, Mother."

Narcissa mengangguk, tenggelam dalam pembicaraan bersama Lily.

Draco memimpin Harry keluar ruang utama (Harry heran kenapa Draco bisa tahu denah rumahnya), dan berhenti di tengah taman bunga mawar putih yang mengelilingi air mancur kecil. Pemuda itu berbalik, mengalungi lengannya dengan santai di pinggang Harry, lalu menyandarkan rahangnya di atas kepala Harry.

"Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu dengan kau, Harry," kata Draco, membuahkan tarikan nafas tajam Harry. "Kau cantik seperti yang didesas-desuskan."

Harry berusaha keluar dari lingkaran lengan Malfoy, tapi Draco terkekeh, membuat kepalanya berdengung oleh suaranya dari rahang Draco. Laki-laki tidak cantik! "Terima kasih, tapi—bisakah kau melepaskan aku dari sini, Draco?"

Draco terkekeh lagi, dan kali ini Harry merasa rahang Draco bergesekan dengan rambut liarnya.

"Apa kau bodoh?" Draco masih sibuk menciumi aroma dari rambut lembut di bawah kepalanya. "Aku ingin kita bertemu dari natal dua tahun lalu, dan apa yang bisa membuatku melepas dirimu?"

Wajah Harry memanas, dan ia batuk-batuk. "Y-yah," kata Harry. "Kita belum mengenal sama sekali.. dan kau tidak mengerti apa-apa tentangku."

Draco tertawa lagi, seolah ucapan Harry hanya angin lalu. "Itu hal mudah," bisik Draco. "Kita bisa mengenal satu sama lain di tempat tidur, Harry."

Pipinya sudah semerah tomat matang, dan Harry mendongakkan kepalanya dari bahu Draco, mengirim tatapan membunuh pada iris kelabu itu. "Aku serius, Draco. Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku."

Draco menyeringai, lalu menunduk untuk mencium bibir Harry tapi sayangnya gagal karena tangan Harry menahan kepalanya untuk tidak turun lagi. Draco mendengus. "Baik, baik. Aku mengalah," kata Draco. "Beritahu aku sesuatu."

Harry melepas tangannya dari mulut Draco—karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di jemarinya yang tak sengaja menyentuh mulut Draco—dan melotot pada pemuda itu. "Jangan menjilat tangan**ku**, Draco."

Draco menatap Harry dalam. "Kau akan terbiasa tiap malamnya."

Harry menghela nafas lelah, pipinya merona merah, dan memutuskan meninggalkan subyek itu. "Oke, kau mau tahu tentangku?"

Draco tampak berpikir beberapa saat. "Sepertinya, aku sudah mengetahui banyak tentangmu."

Harry tertawa mengejek. "Tidak mung—"

"Mungkin, _love_, karena semuanya bersumber dari mulut ibumu." potong Draco, senyuman puas di bibirnya. Harry memandangnya tidak percaya lalu kesal.

"_Hah_?" Harry setengah berteriak, menulikan diri dari sebutan '_love'_-nya Draco. "Mum menjual informasi tentang diriku padamu?"

"Tidak menjual, Harry, karena kita akan menikah," kata Draco, dan seringaian kembali membentuk bibirnya. "Dan akan berbagi kamar. Sekamar. Satu tempat tidur."

Harry berusaha tidak mendengar, tapi pipinya berkata lain; karena pipi itu sudah terlalu gelap merahnya. "Berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Itu perlu karena kita akan menikah."

"Terasa kurang wajar kalau kau yang menyebut hal itu padaku," kata Harry sambil berusaha melepas lengan Draco yang sudah mirip dilem di pinggangnya. "Lepaskan aku, Draco."

"Aku sudah mengatakannya, _honey_, aku takkan melepaskanmu sampai puas," ucap Draco, menunduk lagi untuk mencuri ciuman dari Harry, dan gagal lagi. "Kau harus terbuka pada calon suamimu, Harry."

"Mana mau aku," gumam Harry, dan ia memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya bau. "Aku habis makan semur—jengjol." ya, semur jengjol. Makanan negara asalnya, Indonesia, seperti kata Dani di Oxford.

Wajah Draco mengerut. "Jengol? Apa itu Semur Jengol?" tanyanya.

"Jengjol!" koreksi Harry—yang aslinya, sama-sama sesat. "Semur jengjol, Draco, mereka sangat enak—" Harry berbohong. Tidak akan pernah ia mau mencoba semur jengjol bawaan Dani karena waktu itu, Seamus pernah memakannya, dan baunya sangatsangatsangat tidak manusiawi. "—dan sangat bau."

"Bau?" Draco menunduk lagi, setengah penasaran dan setengah ingin mencium Harry—yang ini gagal dong—tapi tidak menemukan bau apa-apa selain bau selai _blueberry_. "Tidak ada bau apa-apa." katanya.

Mata Harry melebar. Dia menyemprot parfum kotoran naga dari George tadi, dan ia sudah mengaktifkannya saat ke taman ini! Waduh. Apa tertukar ya? "O-oh ya? Masa?"

Draco mengerutkan kening. "Ya," ia menunduk lagi, berusaha mencium aroma lain selain selai _blueberry_—ingin 'mencium' juga tapi gagal—dan hasilnya nihil. "Tidak ada bau apa-apa selain _blueberry_."

"Oh, i-itu b-bau—bajuku. Mum sering memberikan aroma _blueberry_," Harry beralasan, tidak mungkin ia mengaku memiliki parfum—itu hadiah dari Cedric! "Y-yeah. Itu aromanya. Mum, maksudku."

Draco tampak tidak percaya, tapi kemudian sebuah seringai membuat Harry menghembuskan nafasnya sambil bersyukur.

"Kau menyukai _blueberry_?" tanya Draco, mengeratkan pelukannya di Harry yang makin lama menggeliatnya makin ahli.

"Um. Lumayan sih," Harry mendesis ketika Draco berusaha mencuri ciumannya lagi, yang ditahannya dengan menahan kepala Malfoy itu dengan tangan—berusaha tidak menyentuh daerah mulut. "Draco, tak bisakah kau melepaskan—**lengan**mu dari **tubuh**ku?" melihat tatapan bertanya pemuda yang menghadapnya, Harry mengeluh. "Aku sulit bernafas."

Draco melepaskan lengannya dengan ekspresi kecewa yang dingin, dan Harry menjauh buru-buru. Ia menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan nyaman. Untung mereka di taman.

"Terima kasih."

Draco masih memasang wajah dingin. "Tak perlu mengatakan itu."

Harry mendekati salah satu semak mawar putihnya, dan menyentuh bunga putih itu—membuat Draco merasa kesal dikacangi calon ist, eh, suaminya—Harry menyukai mawar putih. Bentuk mawar indah, dan ia menyukai warna putihnya...

"Jangan disentuh, itu berdu—"

Jari manisnya serasa digigit semut, dan cairan merah kental keluar dari situ.

Harry melongo, tampangnya yang _idiot_ menatap jarinya.

"—ri. Kubilang juga—"

"Ini karena_mu_, Malfoy," tuduh Harry setelah sadar, menjauhkan jemarinya dari tangkai mawar itu, dan hendak memasukkan yang berdarah ke mulutnya, ketika tangan pucat menahan tangannya. Harry mendongak dengan kesal. "Apa lagi?"

"Biar aku yang menghisap darahnya." Draco menawarkan jasa cuma-cuma, dan Harry dengan cepat menarik tangannya kembali. Wajahnya antara jijik dan tidak percaya. Draco pasti tersinggung kalau pipi Harry tidak disapu rona kemerahan manis itu.

"Tidak usah, trims," kata Harry, mengernyit. "Kau ini Vampir atau apa?" tanya Harry pedas, tiba-tiba saja ingin memukul sesuatu. "Darah orang dihisap. Memang kau sedarah denganku?" timpalnya.

Draco nyengir. "Kalau kau jutek begitu, kau tambah manis."

"Kau bicara tidak mengikuti topiknya. Gombal, lagi," gerutu Harry, pipinya memerah dan warnanya hampir menyala seperti rambut para Weasley. Ah, Ron, Hermione.. bagaimana kabar mereka di Australia ya? Tunggu. Bukan saatnya ia mengenang sahabatnya. "Oya, Draco, informasi apa yang disebarkan ibuku?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"...Maksudku, informasi apa yang dikatakan ibuku padamu," ulang Harry, memperjelas. "Jangan sok bodoh, deh, kau."

Draco tidak langsung membalas. "Darahmu masih keluar, tuh."

Harry mengangkat jari manisnya yang berdarah ke depan wajah. Untung bukan jari tengah yang diangkat. "Ah, entar juga kering sendiri."

Draco memberi pandangan dingin. "Bisa infeksi."

Harry memutar mata hijau terangnya, lalu memasukkan jari manisnya ke mulutnya sendiri, menghisapnya sebentar, lalu mengeluarkannya, tanpa air liur yang menyisa.

Merasa ada yang ingin melubangi kepalanya dengan tatapan, Harry mendongak, dan langsung merona merah melihat mata kelabu Draco yang seperti kabut menembus penglihatannya.

Harry melotot galak, tapi tidak terlalu membantu karena semburat kemerahan di pipinya. "**Apa**?"

"Pemandangan paling eksotis, Harry. Walau terlalu singkat, aku merasa celanaku—"

Mengikuti _insting_, Harry menginjak kaki kiri Draco dengan kedua kakinya, lalu melompat disana dua kali, membiarkan Draco yang mengerang kesakitan, dan Harry baru mendarat di tanah setelah Draco mendorongnya sedikit.

Harry tersenyum manis yang dipadu kepuasan, jahat, dan terhibur. "Sudahlah Draco, tinggal beritahu apa saja yang dikatakan ibuku padamu."

Draco melirik Harry agak kesal, tapi menjawab. "Mrs Potter bilang kau suka warna hijau, putih, merah, dan cokelat muda," katanya. "Kau juga suka makanan manis, terutama cokelat, dan kau baru lulus tahun kemarin dari Hogwarts."

Dalam hati, Harry sujud-sujud. Untungnya Lily tidak memberitahu hal-hal memalukan tentangnya...

"Lalu, kau bisa main harpa. Menyukai mawar putih, suka tempat yang teduh dan tenang, lebih menyukai duduk bersama temanmu, dan menyukai pelajaran Pertahanan di Hogwarts," Draco tersenyum kecil pada Harry yang ekspresinya _blank_. "Kau benci Ramuan, tapi nilaimu sangat baik di subjek itu. Kau menyukai anak kecil, dan benci orang dewasa."

Senyap. Saat Draco sudah akan buka mulut, Harry berdeham.

"Kau..." Harry memandang Draco. "Kau.. ingat hal-hal itu?" tanya Harry. "Hal-hal sepele?"

Malfoy muda ingin menjawab, 'ya tentu saja, dikasih tahunya baru kemarin kok,' tapi tidak jadi demi keinginannya menikahi Harry. Ia mendengus, cengiran di bibirnya. "Apapun untukmu, _love_," ucap Draco, membuat Harry memerah lagi. "'Kan sudah kubilang kalau aku menunggu cukup lama untuk dipertemukan denganmu," Draco mengambil tangan Harry, dan Harry tak bisa mencegahnya. "Dan aku tidak menyesal."

Harry merasa gerah. Tangan kanannya dicium Draco penuh kehati-hatian.

"Kau orang yang baik," ciuman di ibu jari. "Cantik," jari telunjuk. "Pintar," jari tengahnya. "Peduli," jari manis, dan ciuman itu lebih lama. "Dan kau," ciuman di jari terakhirnya. "...tidak tega menolakku, padahal kau tidak ingin menikah denganku."

Jika ada warna merah yang lebih tua, Harry yakin warna pipinya seperti itu. Pipinya sangat panas, dan ia kesulitan memandang mata Draco yang bersinar seperti itu.. ia merasa.. apa ya? Aneh.

"T-tau darimana?" suara Harry kecil dan nyaris tak terdengar. "Tau darimana.. a-aku tidak ingin.. menikah?"

Draco memberi kecupan di punggung tangannya. "Aku bisa melihatnya," kulit Harry tergelitik ketika bibir Draco menyapu pergelangan tangannya seperti bulu. "Kau menyihir isi kamarmu, benar?"

Harry terdiam sebentar, sebelum benar-benar mengangguk. Wajahnya sangat merah, dan pandangan Draco terlalu terang...

"Sihirmu memenuhi kamarmu," Draco tersenyum. Bibirnya menyentuh kulit di lengan Harry, dan semakin naik. "Mudah ditebak."

Harry merasa ingin pingsan saking malunya, tapi ia bukan perempuan. "Y-yah. Kau pintar, b-berarti, Draco."

Bibir Draco sudah sampai di bahunya, dan Harry mulai bergetar. Harry tidak tahu sensasi apa yang tumbuh dalam dirinya, karena.. karena.. terasa sangat..

...indah.

Nafas Draco berhembus di lehernya, dan Harry terlonjak. Mata hijaunya melebar, dan Draco memposisikan berdiri tegak kembali di depan Harry yang entah kenapa, jadi terhimpit di antara semak mawar putih dan tubuh Draco yang tinggi.

Kesadaran menggampar kepala Harry untuk bertindak sebelum sesuatu terjadi lebih lanjut.

"T-tunggu!" Draco menghentikan kegiatannya, dengan keberatan dan hati kecewa. Harry mendelik. "Hih," kata Harry, sambil melepaskan tangan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya. "Dasar mesum."

Pipi Draco merona merah, tapi hilang saat itu juga dan seringai licik tersungging di bibirnya. "Hm. Mesum karenamu."

"Dengar, Dra—Malfoy," kata Harry dengan nada memperingatkan. Tadi dia hanya sedikit lengah, dan ia takkan mau lagi dirayu, digombali apalah itu, oleh—Malfoy. "Kita sesama—laki-laki. Kenapa kita menikah? Dan kita sama-sama pewaris dari keluarga. Kalau kita menikah—"

"Bagaimana bisa memiliki keturunan, maksudmu?" lanjut Draco, tampangnya mulai terlihat habis kesabaran. "Kita _wizard_. Tinggal buat ramuannya, Harry."

Harry menggigit bibirnya. "Lalu, siapa yang meminumnya?"

"Submisif," kata Draco, melempar pandangan menggoda pada Harry. "Kau."

"Sudah kuduga," keluh Harry, menampar pipinya sendiri. "Begini. Jujur, aku lebih menyukai—kaum perempuan. Ya, perempuan. Bukan laki-laki," Harry merasa kata-katanya agak kejam, dan ia mencuri pandang pada Malfoy. "Bukan.. kau." lanjutnya, setelah melihat wajah Draco hanya datar.

"Yah," kata Draco, membuyarkan keheningan di taman itu dengan suaranya. "Tidak masalah."

Harry tidak percaya. "Itu masalah!" mata _emerald_-nya melebar karena melotot.

"Tidak, Harry, itu sepele. Nanti juga kau akan terbiasa. Kau akan merasakan ketertarikan pada wanita mengurang, dan sebagai pilihannya, kau akan memilihku sebagai suamimu," urai Draco. "Lagipula semua pria di dunia ini awalnya homo semua. Karena faktor lingkungan saja, mereka semua jadi 'lurus'."

Harry menatapnya curiga. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Sejarah Sihir, sayang," pandangannya yang lembut mengeras. "Beritahu aku kenapa tadi kau menyuruhku berhenti—"

"Aku ajak kau keliling manor," potong Harry, tersenyum sendiri. "Dan kau akan mengetahui tentangku lebih banyak."

**:::**

"...ini kamarmu?"

Senyuman lebar Harry tampak menyinari ruangan itu. "Yep! Artistik, bukan?"

Draco menatap sekeliling kamar Harry yang teramat hancur. Tadi dia sudah merapal mantra yang membuat sesuatu yang hancur rapi sendiri, dan hanya beberapa barang yang kembali ke tempat semula. Sisanya.. mengecewakan. Ia melangkah sembari mengacungkan tongkat sihir, membuat beling-beling yang tercecer menyingkir.

"Sungguh," kata Draco, suaranya berat. "Ini kamar terhancur yang pernah kulihat."

"Tapi aku nyaman disana." Harry berbohong. Ia tertawa renyah. Walau Draco tahu ia menghancurkannya, berbohong sedikit, seperti katanya tadi, takkan masalah.

Draco melirik Harry lalu memberi pemuda yang tingginya hanya sebahunya itu seringaian. "Kau menyukai kamar yang berantakan?" kekehan. "Bersyukurlah, _love_, karena aku akan membantumu menghancurkan kasurmu," ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Harry. "Setiap **malam**."

Harry berteriak frustasi, dan melepas lengan Draco yang memeluknya, dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus. Tadi ia bilang semua keburukannya (yang dusta semua), seperti memiliki hobi makan daging naga setengah matang sebelum tidur, sikat gigi dengan kotoran Hippogriff, sarapan dengan tulang unta atau makan alat pernafasan kodok dengan saus kacang merah, ke sekolah setelah menggelinding di tanah lumpur dan mencium kucing garong...

Tapi semuanya gagal. Dan dibilang lelucon oleh Draco. Demi apapun, apa Harry sebegitu _buruk_nya dalam berbohong?

"Draco," suaranya terdengar putus asa dan kesal dan frustasi dan habis kesabaran. "Bisakah kau berhenti—_for bloody Merlin's sake_—bicara—_kotor_—seperti itu padaku? Aku lelah mendengarnya! Aku jijik dengarnya, tahu! Aku 'lurus'! Aku menyukai wanita, bukan—kau!"

Sunyi, dan Harry tidak berani menatap mata Draco, karena ia takut akan banyak kemungkinan—ibunya, Mrs Malfoy, Draco yang marah, atau—

Matanya bertemu mata kelabu dingin Draco, dan senyuman di wajah pucat itu menenangkan. Tangan Draco telah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Itu semua untukmu, Harry," kata Draco. "Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku serius," senyuman itu menghilang, digantikan pandangan yang cukup dingin. "Dan aku bertekad untuk merubah orientasimu."

Harry berdecak. "Itu tidak semudah—"

"Mudah," Draco mengatakannya dengan nada final. "Mudah. Aku yang mengerjakan, bukan kau. Kau tidak perlu banyak protes, Harry, ini semua untuk kebaikan kita, dan aku melakukannya bukan hanya untuk masalah keluarga," Draco menarik nafas, membuatnya berhembus lembut di wajah Harry saat Draco melepas karbon dioksida lewat hidungnya perlahan. "Sepanjang apapun waktu membuatku merubah orientasimu, itu tidak masalah, selama kau tetap disini—" seringai, "—dan tidak ada siapapun di hatimu, karena hati itu hanya untukku."

Pipi Harry seperti ditempelkan setrika panas, dan wajahnya hampir seluruhnya merah seperti dibanjur air mendidih. "H-hentikan itu," Harry berdeham keras, berusaha melotot pada Draco, tapi ototnya serasa tidak ingin berkerja. "Gombal."

"Semua untukmu, _sayang_, terima kasih juga." balas Draco, membingkai wajah Harry dengan permukaan tangannya, dan mengecup kening Harry yang mengernyit. Saat ciuman itu turun ke hidungnya, Harry menahan kepala Draco, lagi, dengan tangan kanannya perlahan.

Melihat tatapan bertanya yang bercampur banyak emosi itu membuatnya berkata, "Itu.. aneh," dengan mata bergulir memandang apapun selain pasang mata abu Draco. "Aku tidak..."

Harry tak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau merasa aneh?" Draco tersenyum padanya, membuat Harry menatap Draco. "Kau merasa tidak seharusnya?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Apa kau merasa semua ini benar?" Harry menggeleng agak ragu. "Kau merasa tadi itu salah?" Harry terdiam cukup lama, sampai mengangguk pelan jawabannya. "Yah."

"Yah apa?" tanya Harry ketika Draco tidak bicara lagi.

"Apa ada orang lain yang _gay_di kehidupanmu?" tanya Draco—tidak menjawab pertanyaan Harry—seperti psikiater dan pasien gilanya (Harry mendelik).

"Um.. ada," Harry membayangkan gambar walinya dan pacar setengah-Werewolf-nya saat membeli es krim. "Waliku. Sirius Black, dan.. pacar semasa kecilnya—atau apa itu—Moony. Maksudku, Remus Lupin."

Alis Draco terangkat sebelah. "Sirius Black?"

"Hu'um."

"Yang jadi pemain film Muggle itu?"

Kini Harry ganti yang mengangkat alis. "Kau menonton film Muggle?" Draco diam, tandanya benar. "Yah, Sirius memang main disana. Aku sering ke lokasi syutingnya, sama Moony, atau kadang sama Mum karena Dad sibuk urusan Auror ke Prancis dan bla-bla. Dan kadang, masa' pernah aku ditinggal sendirian di toilet umum, terkunci, dan Sirius dan Remy, dan waffle-ku pergi entah kemana. Mereka itu," Harry menggerutu, membuang nafas sebal sambil tersenyum. "maunya pacaraaan mulu. Aku ditinggal sendirian—jadi orang ketiga, jadi setan."

Draco terkekeh sangat singkat. "Senang mendengarmu bicara panjang lebar."

Semburat merah mewarnai pipi Harry lagi, dan sebelum sempat menjawab, ia merasa tangannya digenggam hangat. Harry mendongak, dan sekali lagi bertemu pandang dengan Draco.

"Apa?" Harry setengah menyalak.

Draco memberinya senyuman paling tampan—/_oh, _shit_, ke-_gay_-an Draco mengontaminasi otakku_!/—dan Harry dengan keras kepala memberi tatapan nyolot pada Draco. "Bicara lagi."

Mendengar permintaan Draco, tatapan nyolot Harry hilang, diganti kebingungan di mata zamrudnya. "Bicara?"

"Bicara," ulang Draco, menatap seolah Harry adalah orang paling suci, paling indah, dan paling disayangnya. "Bicara apapun. Kumohon."

Harry ingin sekali untuk meninju mulut Draco yang bicara gombal dan berlebihan begitu.. tapi, di saat yang sama, ia merasa lebih dari senang saat Draco mengatakannya.

Dan Harry tidak membiarkan sisi itu menguasainya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry, memasang tampang curiga, dan mata memicing.

Draco menarik nafas pelan, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. "Itu sederhana," katanya, suaranya lembut. "Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Harry mengumpat dalam hati pada dirinya yang lembek, yang dengan mudah _blushing_-an seperti '_virgin girl'_. "Suara apa? Suaraku jelek! Aku tidak menyanyi."

"Sayangnya," senyuman Draco jadi setengah cengiran. "Suaramu merdu."

"Dih, gombal lagi!" Harry menjauh dari Draco, yang tentunya tidak berhasil. Lengan di punggung dan pinggangnya tak mau lepas. "Pasti banyak wanita yang mengapung di langit karena kau _puja-puji_ begitu." timpal Harry sarkastik, nada bicaranya pahit.

Wajah tersenyum Draco luntur, dan senyuman itu hanya tersisa sedikit sekali. "Aku tidak pernah memuja-muji wanita, kalau kau mau tahu."

Harry menatap Draco. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Ya, tentu," Draco menghela nafas, memberi tatapan sedikit bertanya pada Harry, tapi tak bertanya. "Setidaknya, aku melakukannya hanya untuk urusan keuangan."

"Tepat, mirip _Playboy_." Harry melempar pandangan tajam.

Draco tersenyum, tapi lama kelamaan senyuman itu menjadi seringaian. "Aku bisa jadi bukan _playboy_ untukmu, _love_."

Harry tidak merasa nyaman, tapi tidak ingin menolak ketika lengan itu mengerat dan tubuh Draco mendekat hampir bersentuhan. Ia menggerutu, ingin menjauh, tapi Draco hanya menatapnya tanpa melakukan apa yang dipintanya. "Dra—"

"Bisa kau tidak menyangkal ini?" manik kelabu itu menatapnya terlalu dalam.

"Menyangkal apa?" suara Harry pelan, dan Harry membenci kenapa ia merasa nyaman di pelukan Malfoy itu. "Aku tid—"

"Kau menyangkal." ulang Draco, lebih serius. Tangannya yang menyentuh punggungnya terangkat, menyentuh pipinya terlalu lembut.

Ini salah, _salah_, **salah**! Pria tidak seharusnya memeluk pria, dan tidak seharusnya—

"Kau menginginkan ini," wajah Draco terlalu dekat, sangat terlalu dekat sampai nafasnya bertabrakkan dengan miliknya. Harry mundur, dan kepalanya terantuk patung. Sejak kapan ada patung? Oh, ini kamarnya, demi seluruh Potter! "Jangan melawannya, Harry. Biarkan dirimu tenggelam di dalamnya," Harry merasa nafasnya berhenti. "Di dalam perasaanmu."

Harry mematung, dan merasakan kepalanya mulai pusing—

"Hey, 'tenggelam' tidak berarti tidak bernafas!"

Harry menarik nafas dalam, dan kepusingannya hilang setelah beberapa saat hening.

"Tenggelam berarti di dalam air 'kan?" Harry berkata sinis. "Ya benar aku tidak bernafas. Mana ada manusia yang bisa bernafas dalam air?"

Draco tampaknya tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Harry sebelumnya, karena sekarang, mata itu serasa membakar mata hijau Harry dengan pandangannya yang dalam.

"Aku ingin kau tidak menganggap ini salah, Harry," kata Draco, langsung ke tujuannya. "Semua orang bebas mencintai siapapun. Semua orang berhak mendapat cinta dari pihak manapun."

Harry mendadak ingin pergi dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Biarkan perasaanmu tumbuh. Jangan menganggap hal _gay_ itu salah. Inggris independen, tak ada siapapun yang menyalahkanmu," sambung Draco. "Kau tidak menganggap walimu dan Mr Lupin bersalah, bukan?"

"Tidak," jawab Harry terlalu cepat. "Aku.. awalnya menganggap itu salah, tapi aku—menerimanya."

Harry merasa tegang entah kenapa.

Draco tersenyum, dan ia mengurung tubuh Harry dalam dekapannya, membuat Harry menahan nafas tajam. Pirang itu menggesekkan pipinya ke rambut berantakan Harry, "Kalau begitu, ayo menikah." katanya setengah meminta.

Harry ingin lepas dari pelukan Draco, tetapi hatinya berkata jangan. Mengingat ia belum membalas perkataan Draco, ia berkata, "Sembarangan." dengan tajam.

"Atau bertunangan dulu, kalau kau tidak mau langsung menyandang nama Malfoy," usul Draco, menurunkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah _raven_ itu, dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Harry, perlahan. "Kau terlalu keras kepala."

"Ya, karena ini menyangkut masa depanku." kata Harry, merasa kakinya seperti jeli, ingin terus dipeluk pemuda itu.. tapi...

"Percaya padaku, Harry," Draco mundur sejenak, menatap Harry dengan mata kelabunya. "Aku akan menjagamu dari apapun, aku takkan berkhianat, aku pasti selalu di sisimu, hidup dan mati."

Harry memerah mendengarnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Harry," Draco menyebut namanya seakan namanya itu hal terbaik di dunia ini. "Percayakan semua padaku. Kau bisa melaluinya. Kita bisa," Draco menatap mata hijau Harry yang mulai tidak fokus. "Dan selama apapun waktu yang harus ketempuh, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku serius mencintaimu, Harry, ini bukan main-main."

Betapa inginnya Harry pergi dari situ, menghilang, tidak ditatap seperti itu oleh Draco.. tapi, hatinya justru hangat, nyaman. Ia merasa senang dipandangi Draco, ia merasa semua ucapannya adalah sumpah. Semua yang dikatakan Draco bukan bohong.. semuanya.. untuknya.

Hanya untuknya.

Siapa lagi yang mau melakukan hal sedemikian beratnya begini, seperti Draco, untuk—_hanya_ untuk—Harry? Siapa lagi?

Tidak ada. Hanya Draco yang bisa membuatnya bingung begini.. bingung akan orientasinya, bingung akan.. semuanya.

Draco baik. Draco terlalu baik untuknya.

"Harry," Draco membelai pipinya, dan Harry kembali sadar. "Kau—"

"Draco," suaranya terdengar terlalu kosong. Harry membalas tatapan pemuda di depannya dengan bertanya. "Kau serius?"

"Sangat serius."

"Kau—tidak keberatan?" suaranya melembut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah menganggap semuanya yang kulakukan untukmu omong kosong."

Hatinya serasa ringan dan ingin terbang. Senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya tanpa sadar. "K-kenapa? Aku memperlakukanmu dengan sangat—tidak sopan. Kenapa kau masih ingin bersamaku?"

Draco tersenyum, menyadari apa yang menganggu pikiran pemuda manis di dekapannya. "Sederhana. Aku mencintaimu," katanya. "Aku tahu kau keras kepala begini, terlalu berpegangan pada teorimu sendiri," helaan. "Tapi itu hanya halangan yang mudah. Berkali-kali aku gagal mendapatkan hatimu, semakin banyak aku akan berusaha meraihnya," Draco terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Harry campuran antara kesal, malu, dan senang. "Kegagalan itu, keberhasilan yang tertunda. Seperti kata orang. Dan berarti, kegagalanku mendapat hatimu, Harry Potter, hanya masalah waktu sampai aku mendapatkannya."

Harry menundukkan kepalanya, yang terasa panas terbakar, dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, melewatkan perkataan 'yah, walau aku lebih senang kalau mendapatkannya sekarang,' karena sibuk sendiri. Ia sangat kejam. Ada seseorang—yang berdiri di depannya sekarang—mencintainya sedalam itu, dan ia.. ia bahkan menganggap perasaan itu—salah.

Draco Malfoy mencintainya sebegitunya, dan Harry membalasnya dengan—perkatannya yang tajam-tajam? Bayangkan kalau ia berada di posisi Draco, mencintai seseorang, tapi orang itu menganggap perasaannya sesuatu yang salah, yang bukan aturannya... itu terasa menyakitkan.

_Apa_ yang membuat Draco bisa tahan?

Menghapus jawaban, 'karena dia _idiot_ _playboy_ tukang gombal!' dari otak ter**sesat**nya, Harry menemukan jawabannya, di akal pikirannya yang sehat;

Karena Draco benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

Harry mendongakkan kepalanya, dan saat ia akan bicara, tangan di pipinya basah.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Wajah Harry datar, lalu langsung dengan cepat semerah rambut Ron, dan tanpa sadar menggampar tangan Draco di pipinya, menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sambil merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak menangis!" Harry menyatakannya dengan suara keras. Merasa kebodohan—**g**u**obl**u**ok**nya (seperti kata Sirius) di puncak tertinggi, ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Hanya—hanya kelilipan—kelilipan cabe—eh, bukan, maksudku, a-ada debu. D-dari kamarku. Yah, kamarku." /_yang hancur, sehancur ucapanku_./ tambah mentalnya sendiri merana.

Draco terdiam—hampir melongo tapi demi seluruh buyut Malfoy, ia tidak melakukannya—dan sedetik selanjutnya, seringai lebar mengembang di bibirnya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Harry sebelumnya, karena pemuda itu baru saja **salah tingkah**.

Harry, di sisi lain, merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan seringai itu.

Pewaris Malfoy tampan itu tertawa kecil. "_Well_, Harry," pegangannya di pinggang Harry mengerat, membuat tubuhnya benar-benar tanpa jarak dengan milik Harry. "Sepertinya aku tahu apa yang kau ingin ucapkan."

Harry tidak menggeliat, ia tidak membuat usaha untuk lepas dari pelukan Draco. Malah, kepalanya mendongak, dengan pipi bersemburat merah muda, dan ia memaksakan matanya membalas tatapan Draco.

"Katakan," gumam Draco, mendekat, dan mencium pipi Harry tanpa perlawanan dari orangnya. "Katakan, Harry."

Harry menelan ludah tapi anehnya, tidak merasa ketegangan berlebihan lagi. Ia merasa aman di lengan Draco yang melingkarinya.

Ciuman Draco bergerak makin ke samping.

"A-aku," ciuman itu berhenti, dan sepasang _mercury_ memandangnya. "Aku.. aku m-minta maaf," Harry mengeluarkan nafasnya, dan itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dibanding sebelumnya. "Aku.. seharusnya menyadarinya dari awal. Seperti katamu, seharusnya, aku tidak menyangkalnya," terang mata hijau itu tersenyum, seperti bibirnya yang melengkung. "Aku seharusnya tidak menyangkal kalau aku—m-mencintaimu..." Harry mengalihkan pandangannya, "...j-juga."

Sunyi, dan pipi Harry disentuh sesuatu yang lembut, mirip bulu, dan rahangnya diangkat perlahan. Abu-abu dingin bahagia bertemu hijau terang yang bersinar.

"Aku mencintaimu." kata Draco, dan semua balasan Harry tenggelam dalam ciuman lembut yang Draco berikan.

Berhenti untuk menarik nafas, Harry melempar senyuman kecil yang sangat cantik di mata Draco, dan pemuda pirang itu membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum paling lebar yang pernah dilakukannya.

Tangan pucat itu merogoh saku, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak hitam mungil, dan ia mundur, berlutut di kaki kirinya, dan Draco memegang tangan Harry yang lebih kecil darinya dengan penuh keterhatian.

Kotak itu terbuka, melayang di dekat tangan mereka yang bertautan, dan cincin emas putih berbatu zamrud mengilau bahkan tanpa timpaan cahaya sama sekali, muncul—kontras dengan kotak hitamnya. Harry menatapnya dengan mata melebar dan wajah memerah.

"Terima aku di sisimu, Harry James Potter." kata Draco jelas, setelah mencium punggung tangan milik orang yang dicintainya. Mata kelabunya memandang lekat ke atas, ke wajah cantik Harry.

Harry melepas tangan kanannya dengan perlahan, tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Cincin _emerald_ indah itu melayang lepas dari tempatnya, dan melingkari jari manis Harry dengan elegan.

Draco berdiri, dan dengan cepat meraih Harry ke dekapannya, mencium tangan bercincin emas putihnya. "Putih, seperti warna kesukaanmu," ciuman lagi, dan kini di batu zamrudnya. "Dan hijau, seperti warna matamu."

Semua ucapan mereka tertahan di tenggorokan, ketika ciuman menyegel bibir mereka. Selama beberapa saat mereka menikmati waktu itu, Harry melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan tersenyum pada Draco, membalas genggaman Draco di tangan kanannya.

Mereka saling menatap, sampai Harry melepas kontak mata, memandang sekeliling, dan mendengus.

"Kau melamarku di kamarku yang hancur lebur? Sangat romantis."

Di saat Harry akan mengatakan keinginannya untuk 'merapihkan kamarnya', bibir Draco menangkap bibirnya lebih cepat.

"Kurasa tidak perlu merapikan kasurnya, karena akan berantakan lagi, _love_." gumam Draco di antara ciuman mereka, membuat Harry meremas tangan Draco dengan kekuatan luar biasa; Draco merasa tangannya remuk seketika.

"Mesum."

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**:::**

**.**

**Kaze's Note::**

**Makasih** segede gaban buat yang baca sampai sini! **=)** yep, proyek lain buat FID, buat para fans Drarry juga di fandom ini! **:)** gimana pendapatnya? Maaf kepanjangan, kebawa suasana, dan fluff ma opening-nya gaje sangat. **Dx** nah, silakan komentar ya~ ayo ramaikan FHPI dengan Drarry! Happy late FID, ya, fujoshi bukan orang aneh, tapi orang yang menyukai perbedaan. Perbedaan itu indah~ **x)** Maaf yg ini telat. Btw, ada yang mau ScorpAl dari Kaze? **:3**

**Comments such reviews will make the Authors happy! Review, da? ;)**

* * *

><p>Dengan salam fujoshi,<p>

-Kaze,

Finished in 5th of September.


End file.
